Chatbox With A Ghostie
by Niborkcalb
Summary: Tucker, Danny and Sam find a new chatbox, but what happens when another person finds it-and then the same night a new ghost appears? DxS


Me Own Chatbox of DOOOOMMMM!:D(and boredness, random characters from shows.

Figured I'd post my first story SOMEtime, and I can only type/post on the weekends. I am dreadfully sry Hiding from U (my friend).

DISCLAIMER!:I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM(or Sam, or Tucker, or any ghost thingie besides my OC and the plot, (srsly, my name would be "Butch Harmsomething if I did) or Halo Reach. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC! THAT TIZ IT.

* * *

(Tucker)TchoGeek has signed in

(DANNY PHANTOM)Hphantom has signed in

(Sam)GothQ has signed in

TchoGeek: Yo! Didn't I say that this chatroom was empty? :D

Hphantom: SWEEET~

GothQ: Eh, pretty good.

Tchogeek: The only chatroom that I could find that is EMPTYYYYY~~~

GothQ: Okay, we get it. -.-

Hphantom: So, whats up at ur guy's place?

GothQ: Nm, just my "Mom" trying to get me into a deathtrap.

Hphantom: The Mall?

GothQ: Yup.

Tchogeek: just playing that new game that came out on PDA'S

Hphantom: Halo Reach? **Gasp**

Tchogeek: YUP! U

GothQ: Guys r weirdos...

Laramc has JUST signed in.

Laramc: No kidding. XD

T+H+G: OoO WHO R U?

Laramc: Someone! :D

Hphantom:…

GothQ: I would never have guessed.

TchoGeek: Who r u, and HOW DID U CHANGE THE SIGN IN THING?

Laramc: Thingie.

Hphantom: Whaaaat?

Laramc: NVM! And…. Dunno. :D Secret!

**TchoGeek is away: hacking into her computer**

Laramc: OH NO U DON'T!

**Laramc is away: doing awesome stuff to stop Tuc-TchoGeek**

Hphantom: O.O

GothQ: Was she going to say/type what I think she was? O.O

Tchogeek: OMG MY PDA JUST MALFUNCTIONED!

Lovebirds:…

Tchogeek:wjkiulsujhh

Hphantom: HOW THE-

Laramc is now back: Heck? 3

GothQ: TU- WHAT HAPPENED?

Tchogeek: Well, for starters, it showed u guys*ahem* LOVEBIRDS saying the same thing, and secondly(but more important) A GHOST-THINGIE RUINED MY HACKING FUNCTIONS!

Laramc: Dude, try hacking into SOMEONE ELSE'S computer.

Tchogeek:….*scared* Okay….

GothQ: Laramc, what did u do?

Laramc: Nothing~ :3

Hphantom: ….We should go to ur house. Maybe I can get rid of this gho-PERSON.

Laramc:… I wouldn't….

GothQ: ?

Tchogeek: Hi Danny!

**this is Danny writing** Okay, I'm going into the computer…. GOT IT!

**Laramc: away, using "got shoo-ed away" button**

*major messing up of screens*

All: WOAH WHATS HAPPENING!

**stops for moment**

Laramc: can I come back now? **pouty puppy dog face pops up on screen**

Hphantom: * mesmerized by puppy dog* Ummmm…. Sure?

Laramc: SWEEEEEEEETTT!:D ~~~

Hphantom: Uh oh, Skulker's here.

Laramc: Have fun beating him up! :D

GothQ: I'll co- WAAAIIITT

TchoGeek: O.o Wait a sec.

Laramc: O.O JKJKJK! BYEBYEZ~~ I'm freaking tired*yawn*

GothQ:Yeah…ummm….

*Hphantom is away: beating Skulker and tracking down mysterious curly-haired ghost who just disappeared around corner*

Laramc: **humming **he'll never find me-herrrrrr…. Doobedooooo….

**Laramc is GONE!: SUPPOSEDLY asleep :D AWESOMEESSSZZZZ**

GothQ: ….I think we should go help Danny…

Tchogeek: Yeah. Wouldn't want the LOVEBIRDS apart, right?

**pops up Laramc**: RIGHT! :D

GothQ: WE ARE NOT- OH gawd.

**GothQ is gone: chasing weird normal-looking ghost w/ curly hair who popped by her window**

Tchogeek:….Actually, she sounds kinda cute…

**Tchogeek: gone, seeing if this girl is a halfghost….**

**BACKGROUND CHANGES TO A WINKY FACE WITH THESE WORDS UNDERNEATH**

CMaral: Have fuuunnnnn :D~~~~~

Danny, Sam and Tucker were following the curly-haired girl in a starry nightgown. She zoomed ahead of the trio and cut into an alley. She stopped and turned at a brick wall, not quite sure if she could go through it. She smiled as the phantom team turned the corner.

_"Still curious as to who I am?" She called, sounding like a gust of the wind, stopping suddenly after._

_"Not really," Danny, in phantom form, shrugged as he reached behind him and drew out the Fenton thermos._ This phantom doesn't look too tough, might as well.._ "So long!" _

_He opened the cap and was about to press the button, when he realized that the ghost had disappeared!_

"Huh?" Danny exclaimed and looked around.

_"Where did she go?" Tucker muttered, as Sam turned, glancing into the streets._

_"Maybe we'll look later tomorrow._

_Unbeknownst to them, the girl was floating above them, overlooking as they strolled back (or turned back to human and walked, in Danny's case) to their homes._

_"Yes, so much better and much more interesting than my life." The ghost whispered to herself before phasing through a newly formed portal._

_

* * *

_

TchoGeek has signed in

Hphantom has signed in

GothQ has signed in

GothQ: Well that was… weird.

TchoGeek: Yeah! She even looked more human-like than most ghosts you fight.

Hphantom: No kidding! I didn't even get my ghost sense when she appeared or disappeared.

GothQ: Hey Danny, didn't your parents make some ghost trackers?

Hphantom: Oh yeah! Maybe we can use them next time we meet her.

TchoGeek: And we can program them into my PDA! Sweet!

GothQ: … Hey, am I the only one who notices the background?

Everyone zones in on the background, seeing the weird smiley and words underneath.

Hphantom: That's…creepy.

TchoGeek: No duh! Who the heck is Cmaral?

GothQ: …Why does that look/sound familiar…

Hphantom: Dunno…Well guys, I'm going to bed. Good night!

GothQ: Yeah, me too. . Another morning to look forward too.

TchoGeek: Lolz. Goood night!

T choGeek has signed out

_Hphantom has signed out_

_GothQ has signed out_

Laramc: Lolz. I said AWAY not SIGNED OUT. XD There reactions were interesting to watch… or at least more than roaming around endlessly, urg.

Laramc: SPAAMMMMMMMMMMMM….. Bored…. Good night who ever is watching.

Laramc: …*yells* AND SHOULDN'T BE!*thunk heard on ground beside window.* Knew it.

_Laramc has signed out_

_

* * *

__Danny Fenton looked out the window into the night sky. Unknown to him, a lonely ghost watched from afar. She could see a hint of confusion and sadness on is face. 'I wonder why he looks sad?…' she floated a little closer, but he suddenly turned and walked away from the window. His bedroom lights flashed off. The ghost sighed, then turned and lay back on the side of a nearby roof. 'Stars are nice tonight…Maybe I'll sleep out here for once…' She drifted lazily off into sleep, dreaming of stars and long-lost wishes.

* * *

_

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! Hiding From U is my Beta tester(and sitting beside me... And beating me for my previous mistakes...)

I JUST FINISHED TITANIC! JACK (was) SOOOO CUTE! AS IN DROOLWORTHY AWESOMENESS!(Hiding From U rolls her eyes. :P)

THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC! :D:D LUV YOU!


End file.
